Baralai Jaitly
Baralai Jaitly is the current Praetor of New Yevon. As their newly elected official, he is deeply respected by the other party members and the citizens of Spira. New Yevon takes a conservative approach, their motto being "One thing at a time". However with him joining summoner Yuna Naimah as a guardian and shirking his duties as Praetor, he has earned a general lack of trust. History Little is known of the Crimson Squad prior to the final mission, to enter the Den of Woe. Baralai's aim was to find out the "true" secrets behind Kinoc's orders while he attended to Operation Mi'ihen. Baralai, Gippal, Nooj and Paine found the mission easy to begin with, however, things started to look different as they continued through the Den. When the Squad reached the center of the cave, it was revealed that team members had been killing each other because of Shuyin, an unsent. Shuyin has the ability to possess people, controlling those who are as deep in malice. He possessed the bodies of Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal to have them kill each other, only to stop when Paine pleaded with them to put an end to the madness. Shuyin remained in Nooj's body, but did not openly control him. The four surviving members of the Crimson Squad escaped the Den of Woe and decided to part to draw less attention. Shuyin, still residing inside Nooj's body, took control of Nooj once more to attack his friends by shooting them in the back. This was all being recorded by Paine's sphere. Baralai made his way to Guadosalam where Seymour Guado gave him refuge. Personality Baralai at first glance is soft spoken and polite, eager to take on the role of Praetor of New Yevon. He does not judge Yuna for her past crimes against Yevon but instead asks her to have faith. Despite this, he harbors past hurts and betrayals and can be quick to anger. Image Baralai is a dark-skinned man with brown eyes and short black hair styled in a quiff, held back with a blue headband. He wears clothing typical of a Yevon priest but with obvious alterations; rather than a robe he wears a yellow trimmed green coat with orange panels and glyphs on the chest and black-and-white panels bearing glyphs on the lower portion of the coat. The collar of the coat comes up to Baralai's chin and has a red rope running through silver eyelets, and he wears brown bands on the sleeves. An elaborate black and white strip extends down his back. Underneath the coat he wears a khaki wrap shirt, brown codpiece, khaki trousers, and brown boots. Weapons and Abilities Baralai is an agile fighter attacking quickly and relentlessly. In all fights, he uses Drill Shot (a Blue Bullet ability) which in most cases will kill a fiend and severely wound a human opponent. Baralai is able enhance his Strength and Magic. He can drain MP and inflict Silence on the party. : ''Note: Values in parentheses are node stat bonuses.'' Baralai relies heavily on his Staff which is made out of Vibranium. Vibranium is a metal that is extremely rare, it was deposited on the planet by a meteorite. Vibranium absorbs soundwaves and is able to absorb the forces of even the greatest explosions. The Vibranium staff is at least five feet tall, the tip is extremely sharp and can puncture a hole in even the strongest metal. The top of the staff is formed into a circle that has five sharp points all around. In the middle of the circle is a floating star, no one knows how it floats in the middle. Relationships Yuna Naimah Rikku Marudeva Tifa Lockhart Genesis Rhapsodos Gippal Audun Tidus Aislinn Trivia * Despite being of Yevonite origin and stating in a Crimson Report that he is unwilling to use machina, he seems to have no qualms against keeping his handgun. * Baralai collects Kotobukiya Bishoujo Statues GalleryCategory:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Rimonster's Characters Category:Human Category:Male